


10 Things Tendou Satori Does On His Days Off

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, I literally dont have a life, dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Things Tendou Satori does on days he doesn't have practice
Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	10 Things Tendou Satori Does On His Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think this is gonna be serious
> 
> It's not

1) Contact Satan  
They're besties at this point.

2) Try to call Ushijima  
Ushi doesn't really call anyone, sorry Tendou. Try again later I guess?

3) Try new hairstyles  
He's testing the waters. He doesn't like any of the new ones he try's, he sticks to the old one

4) Watch anime.  
Obviously, but did you know he talks to the characters?

Didn't think so.

5) Draw  
He tried to copy the style of his favorite manga. We can't tell if he drew a guy or a horse.

6) Pretend to be a cat  
He doesn't tell anyone he does this. nobody knows. He only does this when he's home alone. He climbs onto his bed on all fours and starts hissing. He leaps onto the floor very dramatically. It's a fun time.

7) Google his friends  
They're at a good school, (He only really googles Ushijima) so of course he's gonna find some interesting stuff. Nothing he didn't already know though/

8) Sit on the toilet and scroll on tik tok  
We've all been there. He just happens to be there more often than most.

9) Hairspray heart on mirror trend  
He doesn't record it. It's the one where you spray a heart onto your mirror and light it on fire. He does it often. There's a burn mark on the mirror. One time he almost burnt down the house.

10) Ignore homework  
He'll do it later. yeah, it's due tomorrow and he's had a month and a half to do it, but he'll do it later. He hasn't even looked at it yet. He doesn't know how many questions there are or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know more about Haikyuu characters than I do about Fullmetal Alchemist ones, this'll be a breeze.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading :)


End file.
